The Serial Sisters
by The Psychotic Serial Killer
Summary: Four killers. Four sisters. Two men who have to look after them and make sure their task doesn't get themselves killed. Jason Voorhees, Thomas Hewitt, Charles Lee Ray/Chucky , Michael Myers. Also featuring Freddy Krueger and Hannibal Lector.
1. Prologue

**A/N: NO PRIOR KNOWLEDGE IS NEEDED FOR THESE BASTARDS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW A CHARACTER, IT WILL BE THOROUGHLY EXPLAINED. Considering how mental this story is, I am so going to enjoy it :D Yes, this story is going to be told in four different points of view, but it will be VERY clear whose point of view it is. I will be using their names-depending on whoever's point of view it is-in the chapter title along with the actual story title, so don't worry! **

**Summary: Jessica, Adrianne, Bridget and Kylie are supposedly the chosen sisters to stop the top four notorious serial killers in America, but in a different kind of way than just using a chainsaw or machete to end their lives. Instead, they have to use a more...peaceful, kind-hearted route.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Myers, Charles Lee Ray (Chucky), Jason Voorhees, or Thomas Hewitt. (As much as I'd like to...okay, maybe not Chucky...the only reason I used him was because I don't know any other serial killer in a slasher movie aside from him. Chucky gives me the creeps...oh, well).**

**Prologue**

The two men in dull, gray suits stared down at the many cribs before them. There were at least twenty babies laying down either napping, crying or staring thoughtfully at ceiling. However, four certain babies had been born earlier that day exactly four minutes apart from one another and the two men were assigned to look over them by what some call "The Man Upstairs".

Walking over to the tiny creatures in the cribs, one of them gave a slight tilt of the head and said, "They all have different colored hair… You'd think they would look the same." The man gave a chuckle.

The man next to him, Henry, shook his head, "Franky, not all babies born at the same time look the same. I am quite grateful they don't, actually. Keeping track of who is who would be nauseating. You think they will do well?"

His partner, Franky, looked down at the babies. He felt a little bad for them. There could have been a bright future for the four, but instead, their futures had been unknowingly set for them for the most part. Their lives would be to change four others, in fact. And those four others were what scared Franky the most.

"Alright, Franky," Henry said, patting him on the back, "We came to give them a gift. What do you believe it should be?"

Franky sighed and gave a small smile when one of the little girls yawned, clenching her tiny fist. If it were up to him, he'd give them the gift of getting out of the mess they were going to be thrown into, but that would be disobeying the orders that were given to him.

"The gift of an open heart."

Henry smiled at his partner, "Considering they have to change the hearts of four serial killers, I think that is the best gift to be given."

The two men gave one last glance at the four before returning to the sky. They'd be back in due time to check on them. Now that he thought about it, Franky believed they'd have to check on them a lot. And hopefully, all would go well with the four girls.


	2. Adrianne the Strong

**A/N: This appears to be a boring chapter, but hang in there. I just need to introduce the girls as well as the serial killers. As I was plotting all these chapters...I realized this story will end up being f*cking long. But that's good, right? Reviews are lovely! Like apple pie! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Thomas Hewitt, I do not own them. I don't own Charles Lee Ray either.**

**Adrianne The Strong**

Adrianne was finally up to bat. The shorts she wore hugged her butt nicely and the jersey she had on was tied to the side to keep it from falling to her knees like a dress. Her eyes narrowed at the bright yellow ball that was in the pitcher's glove. That damned girl was going to be sorry she had gotten Adrianne's friend out before she could even run to first base.

Yes, she would pay.

After Adrianne's bat connected fiercely with the bright yellow ball as it was thrown, it flew across the field and out towards the fence, landing on the ground. She cursed to herself, wanting the ball to have gone over the fence. The young woman raced across the bases and stomped on the home plate. She had completed a homerun, winning the game.

Her teammates ran up to her in hugs and cheers. The other team was clearly pissed off and disappointed as they trudged to their dugout.

_Suckers, _Adrianne chuckled to herself. She gave her mates hugs before walking out of the field and to her sisters. She enjoyed the victory attention she received from them every time she won a game with a killer hit.

Kylie ran up and messed up Adrianne's black hair, "Congrats, sis! You made another badass hit!"

Bridget gave a smile, "Not surprising at all, really. You are an amazing player."

Adrianne flipped her curly, black hair behind her shoulder dramatically, "I'm flattered! You guys stop! It's all too much."

Jessica, the only sister out of the four of them who had completely thick, straight brown hair, laughed at Adrianne's reaction to all the attention. "Let me know when you get down from your high horse, Addi."

"What horse?" the girl asked innocently, looking around as if to expect to find a horse nearby, "I don't see one!"

Jessica rolled her eyes at Adrianne and began to walk back to the car with her fellow sisters following behind. As they did so, Kylie looked to her right on instinct and found a couple of men in suits in the distance. She squinted her blue eyes to see them better in the darkness. That was one of the tiring things about Addi's softball games: they always started late in the evening and by the time the game was over, it was pitch black.

"Don't those two men look familiar to you?" Kylie asked them before they could seat themselves in the car. The other three girls looked to where their sister was looking, but those two men had already vanished. _Typical, _Kylie thought, _just as I was settling down from the trauma, I see two odd men and think it weird. _Then again, it was weird…who wears suits to the baseball fields?

Xxxx

They got home to their house that wasn't exactly small… It was actually large. The beautiful, white Victorian house was built in the middle of almost-nowhere in a field that hadn't been used in quite a while. A large hunk of forest was half a mile behind them and a winding country road in front.

The house contained a total of ten bedrooms and eight and a half bathrooms. There were also many living rooms that the girls found unnecessary. There was so much for only five people living there. And all four of the sisters were hoping to stay in that house together along with whomever they were to marry. It was what they dreamed of since they were little tikes.

Walking into the house, they were greeted by their great-grandmother who had been taking care of them ever since the accident. She may be eighty-five now, but she was walking like she hadn't lived even ten years on this earth.

"Hey, Nana, how is your cough?" Bridget asked with tender, loving eyes and a kind smile. Adrianne never understood how the girl could be so happy all the time. Optimism wasn't Adrianne's thing most of the time, but it was clear that Bridget had quite a lot of it. She respected her sister for that. Not only that, Bridget knew how to make people feel calm and happy if they were sad or angry. It came in handy for Adrianne. She needed a lot of calming down when around most people.

"My cough is just fine, thank you for asking, doll," Nana smiled, stroking Bridget's wavy blond hair. "That reminds me! There are several knick-knacks and what not in the attic if you girls want to look through all that stuff. I want to sell a few things to clean out the house. You girls can have whatever you like up there. Alright?"

"Oh! Treasure hunting," Kylie grinned, "This will be fun."

It was as if they were having a race. All four of them battled up the huge, winding staircase that was draped with an elegant, crimson carpet. As they playfully stumbled over each other, they giggled hysterically. Nana shook her head, hearing the girls go to the fourth floor while she was still at the first. They were clearly so different from one another, but yet, they were all the same.

Adrianne pulled down the rickety wooden ladder that led to the attic and climbed up first. There were so many paintings, photographs, books, boxes and old furniture up there. Why hadn't any of those girls, having lived there for over twenty years, seen any of this?

Jessica, waiting impatiently behind Adrianne, who was just staring in awe, shoved her up so that she could see what she was drooling over. The rest of the girls made it in and began to rummage through everything.

"Yes, this is definitely going to be fun," the redhead sister, Kylie, stated.

"Holy shit," Jessica said in a rather disgusted voice. She was lifting up a doll that looked like it had been torn to pieces and stitched back together. "I think this doll belongs to you, Adrianne," Jessica chuckled.

Addi rolled her eyes, "Shut up, short-y." It was true; Jessica stood five feet tall exactly, being the shortest out of her sisters. Jessica hated it. Being Bridget's five foot two would have been a real step-up, or better, Adrianne's slender five foot six. She teased Jess constantly about her height; even saying that she would end up missing out on the tall and handsome men because they didn't want to bend down that far to kiss her. Jess rolled her eyes remembering that stupid comment Addi had made to her.

"Seriously, though," Jessica smirked, "I think this doll is your type." She tossed the creepy doll with red hair to her sister.

Addi caught it and held out the two-foot doll in arms length. Looking the doll up and down, she shivered, _yes, definitely creepy._

"Are you checking me out, sweetheart?" a voice said seductively. Adrianne could have sworn she saw the little boy-doll's mouth move and she jumped and dropped the doll on the floor. Her three sisters gave her a weird look.

"You didn't hear what it just said?" Adrianne gave them a concerned look.

When they shook their head, Adrianne gave an irritated sigh, picking the doll back up. "This thing needs to be burned or I'm going to be having nightmares tonight."

The girls laughed and they locked away the doll before it gave their badass sister another heart attack.

Xxxx

Adrianne had gone outside to take an hour-long jog with Jessica while Kylie and Bridget stayed at home to help Nana cook dinner. They decided that sirloin steak with buttered mashed potatoes and green beans were a great dinner after a successful season of softball played by Adrianne.

When the two girls came back from their jog, they were welcomed by the sweet aroma of seasoned steak and… "APPLE PIE! My goodness, Nana, you are the best!" Adrianne said, her mouth beginning to water.

"Hey! I helped and so did Bridge!" Kylie intercepted with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Addi teased with a smirk. She walked over to the oven to get a closer smell of the pie that was still cooking.

Nana shooed her away, "You and Jessica go and take quick showers and change before you eat. The steak still needs time to cook on the grill."

Jessica and Adrianne didn't argue and walked upstairs to separate bathrooms to take showers. When they were finished, they both wrapped towels around themselves and walked into their own rooms. Adrianne nearly let out a scream when she saw the creepy doll from earlier lying neatly on her deep red comforter on the side of the bed that was closet to the door. Instead, her scream was really just a muffled gasp.

Rolling her eyes, she decided she'd deal with the stupid thing later. Adrianne released the towel onto the floor and put on her undergarments from her drawers. For some reason, she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched. She walked over to the window in just her underwear and closed the curtains to hide the view of the forest. However, closing the curtains didn't help the nagging feeling.

The clothes she finally put on were a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She wasn't going anywhere that night, so dressing up was a pointless gesture.

Before she went downstairs, she decided to place the doll in Kylie's room. It had to be Kylie who did it. She liked practical jokes and there wasn't any way Bridget did it, because Bridget was Bridget and Jessica had been with Addi the whole time she was gone.

Unless Jessica placed the doll before she got out of the shower…

"What asshole put that doll in my room?" she demanded as she sat down with the rest of her family at the dinner table.

"What doll?" Bridget asked.

"You mean the doll that gave you a heart attack earlier?" Jessica chuckled. "Don't tell me you and that doll have an attachment to one another."

Adrianne shot a glare in Jess's direction while she folded her hands on the table. Ignoring her glare, Jess said, "Let's pray."

Once giving a quick prayer, they began to dig into their food. Adrianne couldn't help but feel slightly scared. The doll was not only scaring-looking, but there was something else about it that Addi couldn't put a finger on…and quite plainly, she probably didn't want to know what was up with that doll. She tried shrugging it off as she took a bite of apple pie first when Nana wasn't looking.

**A/N: Chucky be creepy. Shivers. Aw, he's cool anyways. **


	3. Jessica the Smart

**A/N: Thank you, Jaden Myers, for reviewing :) and to respond, I will say Adrianne doesn't end up with ole Mikey XD This chapter will make it more clear hopefully. There are four sisters, each assigned to one killer. Adrianne is assigned to Chucky (ew, I know) and in the next three chapters, including this one, there will be fairly clear hints as to who is assigned to who. I use assign for lack of better word...soulmates sound stupid, so yeah XD Enjoy and Review my readers :D**

**Jessica The Smart**

Jessica sighed. The volume on the TV was loud as hell and Adrianne didn't look like she was going to turn it down anytime soon. Jessica was trying hard to focus her mind on the forms below her that were applications for an internship at a local magazine company. She was excited to finally get some actual job experience in the writing department. She would dabble a bit here and there, but she never got to do anything as important as this.

"—_It has just been reported that Michael Myers, who had murdered his sister as well as two other victims fifteen years ago, escaped Smith's Grove Sanitarium killing at least seven staff members. No one knows of his where-abouts; however, his former doctor firmly believes he is returning to his hometown in Haddonfield. He has stolen a nurse's vehicle. The police as well as the doctors are furious about as to how he knows how to drive considering he has been locked up since before he turned the age of eleven. More at that story later tonight and here is Larry Larson on our weather forecast today," _an all-too typical female reporter's voice announced.

Jess heaved a sigh. There wasn't any way she could fill these applications out with that blasted TV on. Trudging up the stairs, she sat down at her desk, embracing the peace and quiet.

Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore her thick-framed glasses that actually made her look sexy rather than making her look like a geek. Tapping her pen on her bottom lip, she read through the questions and statements she had to answer. However, an idea popped into her head that made her forget about the papers lying on the desk before her.

Michael Myers escaping the sanitarium was the most interesting story in their local town of Haddonfield. It would be perfect to do research on it, write an article and send it in to prove that she would be their best bet on creating successful magazines.

And who knows, she might get lucky and run into him and interview him herself. She chuckled at the thought. Shoving the papers aside, she took out her black laptop and began doing research.

Xxxx

A piercing scream sounded throughout the house. If Jessica was on the moon, she knew she would have been able to hear it as clear as day.

"WHAT THE HELL, ADRIANNE? YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Kylie yelled out in a terrified voice. Jessica was expecting Kylie to lash out at Addi as she came up the stairs, but Kylie looked shaken up. She backed out of her room with a pale face. Jessica became worried.

Addi put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled, "Kylie, it's a doll. And that's what you get for putting that shit in my room! You started it."

Jessica rolled her eyes at her sister's childish statement, "Well, I'm going to end it." Walking into the room, she could see how Kylie would have been scared. The doll was placed at the foot of her bed with a butcher knife clenched in his right hand. The face, though, was the one thing that would forever scar her mind. The doll had a bright red, sinister grin and Jess was struggling to remember it having such a smile before... Pushing awat the creepy thoughts of living dolls, she grabbed it.

"I didn't even put it in your room in the first place, Addi!" Kylie said with a frown.

"Sure you didn't," she snapped at her, hands on her hips.

"Okay, children, settle down," Jessica huffed. Walking down the stairs, she placed the knife in the sink and walked outside to their dumpsters down their winding driveway. She tossed the damned doll in and walked back inside where she found all three of her sisters staring at her.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight…" Bridget lingered, saying it more to herself than to her sisters, "Kylie said she never touched it, but it ended up in Adrianne's room. And Adrianne said that she did put it in Kylie's room, but she didn't put any knife in his hand—"

Jess laughed, "Okay, Bridgey, enough. Don't let those crazy, scary stories that your sisters tell you get to your head. You really think a doll would be alive? A _doll_?" When none of the girls said anything, Jess added, "Well, I am going out into town to get some stuff. Anyone need anything?"

"You aren't going anywhere," Adrianne said, crossing her arms. The girl's facial expression went from uncomfortably scared about the doll situation to furrowed eyebrows that were showing she would put up a fight to keep her sister at home.

"And why not?"

"Weren't you paying attention to the news before you stormed to your room? Michael Myers is loose in town! You aren't going anywhere."

Jessica rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse from her room as well as her notebook. She felt odd and crazy. Normally, she was rational and would never try and track down a stranger who could potentially be a psychopath considering he had murdered his family.

And as she walked to her vehicle, she thought she saw a glimpse of two men in the distance; however, when she took a second glance, they were nowhere in sight.

As she climbed into the driver's seat, she took out her keys. When the engine kicked up, she felt her heart pounding. Yes, this would be a great story for her applications. It only took a short ten minutes before finally getting into town. The sun was setting and realizing she was chasing after what could be basically called a ghost. Where was she to begin? Well, she could begin with Dr. Loomis' novel. The doctor was stupid enough to print a novel about Myers without permission. Maybe he found out and that's why he broke out of the sanitarium.

Parking into the lot of Wal-Mart, she got out and walked straight to the book department. She made all the necessary shortcuts passing through the women's clothing and the baby's clothing departments to get there. Books here were cheap and she was constantly looking for more to read. However, their selection was never satisfyingly big enough.

Unsurprisingly having been released recently, it was on display and very easy to pick up a copy and head for the check out. She bought the book along with a bottle of water and headed out the door. Back into her car, she drove to the park.

She tried her best to skim through the entire book to find the important points. Jotting down notes, keeping track of what would look good in the article, a story was beginning to form and she found the main character was quite interesting.

When looking at the cover, she saw a little boy with emotionless eyes and stringy blond hair. It looked…evil…creepy…

Reading some more, she found very little else to jot down. It was as if the doctor knew very little about him and just made assumptions. Yes, most of the book was his opinions and accusations. Sighing, she tossed the book on the bench. It was getting dark and she figured staying out at night with a "psychopath"—as Dr. Loomis put it—wasn't exactly rational and she hated how irrational she was being. Grabbing her bottle of water, she took another sip.

A sudden breeze made her turn in the direction it was going. She noticed something move in the shadows of the trees, but nothing could be seen after that small glimpse.

Jess was becoming irritated with the things she kept seeing disappear. She decided it was just because Halloween was tomorrow; however, she finally saw a figure in a gray suit running like a madman with a terror-filled face on and a stick firmly in his hand.

Xxxx

Franky and Henry looked at Jessica Jenson from a distance. She was getting ready to pay for a book and bottled water just as they were about to foresee her next destination.

"She's going to the park next, Franky. You know what you have to do," Henry said rather solemnly.

Franky shook his head, "Do I have to be the one to do it? Why can't you?"

He huffed, "'Cause I said so. Now, let's go before someone finds us suspicious." They both walked out of the store and followed the girl with a good distance between them.

They came to the park and hid themselves in the woods. She was sitting on a bench about one hundred yards away. Franky was nervous and very concerned for the well-being of the girl if they followed through with this idiotic plan that Henry came up with.

"She isn't going to get killed," Henry said, reading his partner's mind, "I know He isn't going to let that happen."

"I don't think _He _has anything to do with Michael Myers…" Franky gave a sigh. He might as well get the ordeal over with. Picking up a stick, he went to Michael Myers who was stalking the woods. Thankfully, he had the ability to give exact locations or their plan would have taken hours.

Franky felt a little fearful. He was an angel. He couldn't die, but still, looking at the large figure of Michael Myers made him shiver with fear. The guy had to be at least six and a half feet tall if not a lot more. Last time he had seen Michael was when he was first sent to the sanitarium at age ten. Henry and him were merely curious to see who Jessica was—for lack of a better word—"assigned" to. Looking at Michael now, his blond hair obviously grew longer and turned brown.

How Jessica was going to make friends with this giant was beyond Franky, but he continued towards Michael. "Hey, buddy!" he said faking a cheerful voice, "Come get the stick!"

Michael narrowed his eyes and walked rather causally towards him. Franky backed up a few steps before darting out of the woods and towards Jessica who was looking rather thoughtful as a breeze came through. She turned Franky's direction, clearly hearing him running out of the woods.

She furrowed her brows and walked closer to him.

"Take the stick! You like the stick! Take the stick!" he said hurriedly, shoving the thing in her hands. She was confused; looking down at it and back at Franky, she was about to ask what the hell he was doing and who the hell he was running from, but Franky managed to choke out through his panting, "Uh…I th-think your sister, Adrianne has some problems… She is just sitting on a-a tree, waiting for you to come. I think she's hurt a-actually…"

Jessica didn't bother asking anything more. She marched into the woods, gripping the stick in her hands. Unsure of whether she still had the stick because she thought someone was attacking her sister or she just wanted to beat her sister with it for following her out into the park, Henry didn't know. He walked up to his partner and they began to walk off, "Good work buddy."

"I don't think lying is good work."

"Well, we had to have Michael meet Jessica _eventually_. And now is probably a good time. It'll give him something to distract him from getting to his sister and traumatizing her."

"Do you think we should check on his sister? What was her name again? I know before the incident it was Angel…"

"Laurie. Laurie Strode. Straight-A student, on the honor roll and accepted into Harvard. She is quite something, but it will all be taken from her."

"Michael's going to get her anyway, isn't he?"

Henry thought, forcing himself to see what was going on right then, as Jessica was about to bump into Michael. "I think Laurie will be fine…for this Halloween at least."


	4. Kylie the Worrier

**A/N: oh, the sorrows of little reviews...Come on, the story can't be that bad...okay, maybe it is. Anyway, I am probably going way OOC with Leatherface because, having only seen the 2003 version of Chainsaw Massacre, I could barely understand half of what was going on in the movie. Probably the reason is that it was four in the morning and I love sleep and I was nodding off...but at least I get a little of Thomas' back story...kind of...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, yeah?**

**Kylie The Worrier**

Kylie shook her head. Adrianne kept playing games with her and her sisters. First, she scared the hell out of her with that ugly doll in her bed and then she tried to hold back Jessica from doing her own thing by saying that a killer was running loose in the town. It didn't seem likely. This town is small and nothing ever happened…except for that one incident fifteen and a half years ago when a boy had killed half the household he lived with.

But what if Adrianne was right…

"Bridget?"

Her sister looked up from her book and to Kylie. Kylie loved her sister's soft, baby-blue eyes that held so much love and care in them. She knew that without Bridget, there would be a few feuds that would have kept going on between the three other sisters, for it was Bridget who was the one to end them. She always knew how to stay calm no matter what happened or what was said.

Even if there were something that someone said to hurt her, she would just smile and take what they threw at her. It was impressive for someone who was so damn quiet all the time.

"Do you think Adrianne was right about the guy running loose? I thought I heard the TV say something about an escape when I was upstairs…" she trailed off, struggling to remember what Adrianne was watching, but she was on the second floor and in the laundry room with closed doors, so it wasn't that easy to hear Adrianne's TV with the volume turned nearly all the way up.

"I don't know. Maybe. You can always look it up on the news website, if you want," she said smiling at her and looking back down at her book after Kylie nodded to her.

She sat down at the desk with the home computer and did exactly as her sister suggested. And with a lurch of her heart, she found that what Adrianne had said was true. Frowning, Kylie darted up the stairs.

Bursting through the door, she saw Adrianne writing on music sheets with a guitar sitting on her lap. Adrianne didn't look too pleased like she normally was when she was strumming away on the guitar dad had bought her for her eleventh birthday. Ignoring it, Kylie furrowed her brows, "Well? Are we going to sit here and sing happy songs or are we going to go drag our sister back home before she ends up chopped up in little pieces by the hands of a psychotic killer?"

Adrianne laughed, "I think I was overreacting. I mean…Smith's Grove is a few hours away, not to mention the fact that Myers doesn't have much reason to come back in this stupid, boring town. He probably only escaped because places like Sanitariums are shit. Stop being a worry-wart."

Kylie gave an irritated huff and left the room, knowing arguing with Addi was like arguing with a first-class lawyer: you would never win.

Taking the stairs by two, she went back down to Bridget, "Bridgey, can you come with me to town to see that Jess is okay?" She grabbed her keys while her sister stared at her with tired eyes.

"Alright, but I'm sure she's fine. You know she will be angry if we come and check on her like she's three years old," Bridget laughed, following Kylie to her car.

Xxxx

Franky and Henry watched as the girls drove up to their sister's car that was still parked at the park. The two women stepped out and examined the car, trying all the doors, but they were locked. Kylie glanced around the park for her sister, but Jessica wasn't anywhere in sight.

"This is quite perfect, don't you think?" Henry smirked with pride. "I mean, we are killing three birds with one stone. All we had to do was get Jessica to run into the seven-foot giant and everything else is falling into place. Now it's my turn to speak to them."

Henry's clothes changed from a gray suit to a police uniform complete with a navy blue hat. He walked over to the girls who looked worried. Giving a small smile, he asked, "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?"

The girl with the burning red hair spoke first, "Our sister went out a few hours ago, but we can't find her. This is her car, but she isn't anywhere around here."

"Well… I suppose I can help you look," Henry said casually as if everything was fine and they were just looking for a lost object rather than the girls' flesh and blood. "This will be quicker if we split up. You can go search the woods behind the park," he said to Kylie, and turning to Bridget, he said, "And you can search the camp that is just on the other side of town. I, on the other hand, will get the rest of my crew to help search the whole town. And when you do go, be careful."

The two girls looked at the cop with wide eyes, "That doesn't sound like a bright idea…"

"I can assure you that nothing will happen to you," he put a hand on both of their shoulders, reassuring them. He gave them a promise and it will be kept. He knew what would happen and death wasn't in their near future. Henry just had to give them a little spark of trust to get them to follow his suggestions. They were too smart to do something so stupid as to search for their sister alone in abandoned places such as the woods and the camp that had been closed down for years. So, using a bit of his magic, he watched them go their separate ways to find their sister…or rather, their killers.

Xxxx

Kylie trusted the cop. There was something about him that seemed…sincere, more or less.

But the forest is something she hated being in, especially since it was pitch-black. Thankfully, the cop had given her and Bridget each a flashlight. Turning it on, she wandered the woods, calling for Jessica. Sometimes she would hear sounds that made her jump a foot high and she would go off in a run. When the fear subsided, she would slow down to catch her breath and continue on in her search for Jessica.

Looking at her digital watch, it read: 10:54. It had been over an hour and a half looking for her sister in these woods that never seemed to end. Tree after tree, there was nothing in sight but more trees.

Kylie was about to turn around and head back. She felt dumb for walking so far into the woods. It would take her another two hours just to get back and she didn't even know if she could find her way back. Tears began to run down her cheeks. There had never been a time when she was in a situation like this. Lost and alone and so far away from home with no success in finding her missing sister. Hell, she might not have even been missing. She probably just parked her car so she could take a long walk to clear her mind for the interview she was going to have in a few days for her new internship. Or she might have been doing some research or practicing journals and writing articles to sharpen up her skills.

Finally, an old farmhouse appeared in the distance. There were no more trees in front of her, but rather, a large open area with a run down barn a few yards away. The house was glowing under the moon with lit windows. She could make out silhouettes in the house moving around.

A smile formed across her face. She walked up to the front door and rang the old-fashioned doorbell. A man in a wheelchair answered the door with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes…That's if you know where my sister is at. Her name is Jessica…she's about five foot flat with brown hair and glasses—"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone come around here." He eyed her up and down suspiciously as if she was the one that could be accused of something. "Would you like to come inside?" he asked as if a light bulb had been switched on in his brain.

Kylie felt strange; like something was out of place, but she found herself going into the old farmhouse anyway. As she walked in she saw a little boy with top teeth that stuck out a lot more than the bottom. He was so small and skinny and…very dirty. However, Kylie thought he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen!

"Awe, who is this," Kylie laughed as she bent down to the little boy's height.

"That's Jedidiah," the man in the wheel chair said.

The boy looked frightened; eyes wide, showing fear as if at any second, he would find a monster coming out to kill him.

She knew there were more people in the house, but it seems as though they were hiding. Standing back up, Kylie turned to the man, waiting for instructions on what she was supposed to do here. There was no more business to be done, for her sister wasn't there. Suddenly, someone opened a door that looked like it was supposed to be part of the wall. Kylie peered behind the large figure. She was looking down into a basement that looked dark and dirty and…was that a—

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the figure stopped before her and the man in the wheelchair. He glared down at her with dark eyes, his face covered in some kind of strange, scary mask. It looked like leather or some kind of skin with metal stitches sewing each piece together, making it more haunting than it could have been. His pants, leather jacket and the shirt under it were tattered with stains that appeared to resemble liquid much like blood.

The man next to Kylie spoke, his voice no longer chipper, and kind like before, but dark and sinister, "You know what to do, Thomas."

The large man flung her over his should like a sack and walked towards the hidden door from where he came. Her heartbeat quickened, wondering what kind of demented family this was and what they were going to do to her.

When the door opened, a large wave of nasty smells invaded her nose as she finally got a clearer picture of what was down there…and all too quickly she wished she hadn't. Kylie was right before, there had been a body down here. It was hanging by ropes tied in the rafts, cold and dead. The face had been peeled clean from the muscle fibers and only red and bulging eyeballs were left on the person's head.

She felt her dinner start coming up from the sight, but she was quickly adjusted in a different direction and away from the dead body. She couldn't help but feel grateful, however, the smell was still there and she never felt more scared in her life.

The man chained her up to a wooden pillar that held the roof above. She looked at him and began to laugh hysterically. This made him furrow his brows beneath the mask made of human flesh with anger. After a few seconds of laughing, tears were streaming down her face and the laughter turned into sobs. Her child-like face stared back up at him, muttering an apology.

She hated how she would begin to laugh in situations where she was nervous or scared. And she didn't laugh softly either…it was always hysterically to the point where tears are brimming her eyes and soon after that, she cries. It happened for the first time when she was six and she went in front of her class to read her short story that she wrote for show-and-tell. Kylie barely read the first word before she began chuckling like the Mad Hatter. When the teacher told her to stop and read off her paper, the girl began to bawl. The next thing she knew, Kylie was in the councilor's office like she had been abused by her parents or gotten in a fight with a student in school…like she was crazy and needed help.

One thing is for sure, she needed help _now._

However, what happened next was unexpected. The man with the weird mask bent down and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face with his thumb. It was clear he was trying to be gentle, but it didn't work out that great. He then put his index finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

Without hesitation, she nodded for she didn't want to piss him off and get murdered sooner.

The man turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Kylie to wait for the moment he would come back to kill her.

**A/n: But seriously, reviews help...you can even give me ideas! No matter how mad or crazy or psycho they are :D Bridget is introduced next...Guess what killer is left :3**


	5. Bridget the Innocent

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! It means a lot! I am sorry it took me a while to update, but my home computer has blown up and that was where I had my chapter with Bridget at the camp. And that meant that I no longer had that chapter, which in turn meant that I had to re-write it. I'm not a big fan for re-writing 3000 words that I had already written. Sorry!**

**Jade Myers: **I agree, Jason rarely gets that love XD And actually, something quite similar to your ideas will happen eventually. I don't plan to make them automatically fall in love with one another either. So no worries there! It might be a while before Freddy comes, but he does make his way into the story, I promise.

**Leslie: **Thank you for the little input on Bridget's situation. I have definitely decided to look up some videos on the 2009 version because the shaft scenes that you have suggested sound interesting. Thanks for the help!

**pixiegirl1234: **Thank you for the compliment :) It means a lot and considering I'm not an all-around funny person, it helps even more. Really, I can't write humor if I was given a giant book of funny lines to write. Really.

**Bridget The Innocent**

_Camp Crystal Lake_, the sign read. It was hanging across an archway leading into the abandoned camp.

Bridget turned on the flashlight she had been given and a large light shined out of the lens. A flashlight with that kind of power must have a large battery. She could see at least fifty feet in a complete semi-circle.

Her steps were light without much effort as she walked across the campsite. It didn't make any sense. Why would Jessica walk so far to be at this abandoned camp that was a mile away from the outskirts Haddonfield? In all, her sister would have walked five miles just to get there. Bridget, however, took Kylie's car they drove and arrived at the camp in less than ten minutes.

It was fairly chilly and Bridget wore nothing but a flattering tunic with a camisole underneath, skinny jeans, and black wedges on her feet. She enjoyed the simplicity of the outfit. It wasn't anything sporty or sexy like what Adrianne might wear, it wasn't sophisticated or classy like what Jessica might wear, but it wasn't too casual like what Kylie might wear. It was simply…her.

The wind picked up, making the trees rustle and Bridget shiver. She brought her arms over her chest to try and preserve body heat, but it wasn't helping. It only distorted the lighting from the flashlight.

Sighing, she continued to walk.

Bridget tried the first three cabins, but Jess wasn't there to no surprise, really. There was just dirt, dust and the smell of mildew present in each one. The cots were clearly neglected as well as the rest of the furniture in the cabins. Dust was caked on every inch of the rooms, even the ceilings looked like they were covered in a blanket of it. It shouldn't have been unexpected considering this place had been left to rot for quite a few years, but she recalled hearing that there were always teenagers running around here doing God-knows-what. But eventually, they would go missing. Sometimes, there were police reports saying of a massacre, finding bodies strewn all over the camp grounds.

A survivor of one of the massacres had stated that she'd been attacked by a large man with a hockey mask who equipped a machete. There were rumors spreading all over the town that it was Jason Voorhees, a boy who had drowned in the lake many, many years ago. Way before Bridget's time.

Of course, those were merely rumors and little Bridget didn't believe a single one of them.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream coming from the brush behind the cabins. Bridget immediately shot a glance in that direction, looking for the person who had made that sound.

A figure ran out of the green bushes, naked and terrified. The twenty-one year old Bridget dropped the over-sized flashlight and covered her eyes swiftly as to not look at the naked woman who was still running as if her life depended on it…then again, maybe it did. She wasn't sure, for she stood in her spot, not daring to remove her hands from her eyes.

The footsteps were getting nearer to her and it appeared that the figure didn't notice the young woman standing there with her face in her hands.

The naked lady just continued to run past her, screaming bloody murder and crying profusely. Yet, just as quickly as the screaming had started, something whizzed past Bridget's head and the lady's screaming had stopped. Soon after, a loud thud made Bridget think that the naked lady had fallen or tripped onto the ground. She still refused to remove the hands from her eyes. It was a very uncomfortable feeling knowing there was a naked person nearby, running around as if the apocalypse had finally begun.

Footsteps had started up again, but they were different. They sounded much slower and heavier than the dainty, quick steps that the lady had made.

Bridget carefully removed her hands from her eyes, taking back in her surroundings. She was still facing the forest that the lady had come running out of. Two cabins were still in view of her. The new footsteps she had begun to hear were behind her now and she turned about to see the naked lady had indeed fallen onto the dirt ground. A large man hovered over her and pulled something large out of her back, blood trickling down the object.

Her face paled at the scene before her. She hadn't ever witnessed a death. And she supposed she still hadn't, but the split-second of watching the man pulling out a huge machete from a woman's back would forever scar her. If she was scared of thinking a small doll was alive, imagine how terrified she was seeing someone murdered right before her innocent eyes.

Frozen in her spot like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle, she gaped in horror. As soon as the man turned around, it took everything she had to close her mouth and remain calm. Her gut was screaming at her to run, but her mind was saying, _Running isn't going to do you any good when he clearly has legs twice as long as your own. Besides, imagine how many times victims had been running away and screaming bloody murder from him? Maybe if you stand still, he will see you aren't a threat._

Bridget would have snorted at herself if she hadn't seen the man with tattered pants, grey-stained shirt and a large ratty jacket approaching her, the bloodied machete still gripped in his hands. He was so tall, she was positive that no one else on this planet could master his height.

Her mind raced for anything she could possibly do to get her out of this situation. He was quickly closing the space between them and she found her mind shutting down. No matter how hard she tried to think, she couldn't. It was like someone had switched the on button to off against her will.

His dirty, calloused hand that was holding the machete was slowly raising, ready to sever her neck clean.

Xxxx

"Well, do you think we should follow them?" Franky asked Henry after Kylie and Bridget had left to search for their 'lost' sister.

Henry was sipping a cup of coffee at the café they decided to resort to. There wasn't much of a point in drinking the coffee other than to get a taste of something he had never had before. It was strange how advanced Earth has gotten since 3 B.C., which was the last time he had been there for various reasons he did not care to remember. It seemed that the humans had gone from simple and organic to complicated and technical.

It was now nearing 10:00 pm, which was about the time the café closed. Henry finally looked at Franky, "I suppose we should go check on them. I know Adrianne will be safe at the house and Jessica is safe at the old Myers' place. That leaves us to make sure nothing bad has happened to Bridget and Kylie, which shouldn't considering whose plan we are on."

"The plans always go amok, though. Especially with the concept of free will," Franky sighed.

Henry ignored his comment, "You check on Bridget and Voorhees while I go see if Kylie is safe in the Hewitt's house."

Franky's brows furrowed as they both got up to head out the door, "Why am I always the one who confronts the massive killers with the gigantic, shiny knives?"

His partner smirked, rolling his eyes, "Would you rather go to the killer with a chainsaw and a mask made of human skin?"

"Touché."

Franky had left Henry's side to venture out into Camp Crystal Lake. There was a reason they had called it that, too. The lake that was there was sparkling under the moonlight and the subtle ripples in the water made it glisten like crystals. He wished he could escape his job for an hour or two and just swim, but he knew that would probably end badly if he didn't make sure Bridget was alright.

He heard a woman screaming and he feared that it was Bridget. His pace through the woods picked up, running as fast as he could in a suit towards the screams. When he arrived to the cabins, he saw a naked woman lying on the ground with a large knife sticking out of her back. Franky swallowed the bile in his throat, watching the scene before him.

Bridget had her hands over her eyes and his back to the woman as well as himself. A large figure came out of the woods and over to where the body lay lifeless on the ground. There was anger in his eyes; it was as clear as the full moon hanging above the three figures in the darkness. He quickly took out the knife, seeming not to notice Franky and then he started walking towards Bridget, who had uncovered her eyes and was staring widely at Jason Voorhees.

It was obvious that he was going to swing that large weapon at her. Franky tried to rack through his brain for what he could do.

Then, as if a piece of information was just handed to him on a silver platter, he did his best to use what little magic Henry had taught him to make an hallucination appear behind Bridget so that Jason could see.

Franky remembered watching his mother's head being chopped clean off all those years ago. Jason was very pissed off, if not utterly distraught by the incident. He had taken his mother's head with him to some unknown location, leaving Franky horrified at the headless body on the ground.

"Jason," Pamela, Jason's mother, said firmly. She had a tender face, wrinkles around her mouth and eyes and a rather small frame.

Franky felt his energy drain trying to focus on how Pamela had talked and moved. It was even more draining to try and get Jason to see it without Bridget being able to. To her, it was invisible.

The killer stopped in his tracks just as he was about to raise his machete to end the young woman's life.

"Jason," Pamela called once more. His eyes were now glued to his mother, waiting for anything but his name to be said. "Don't kill her, Jason. She isn't like the others. She's an innocent." Franky nodded proudly at his work so far. From the beginning, he did not want anything to do with the killers. He simply wanted to watch over the girls, get them with whomever they were assigned to and pray to God that it would be as simple as that. However, having watched the killers and taking in what they're all about ended up being a great convenience, especially right then knowing exactly what Jason needed to hear from his mother to ensure he wouldn't harm Bridget. "Make sure she keeps that innocence, Jason. Don't let anyone or anything harm her. Do you understand?"

A moment passed and the killer nodded solemnly. His gaze looked back at Bridget once his mother vanished into thin air. Franky felt exhausted, not wanting to do much more than sleep. Maybe Henry will let them go to Hawaii and relax for a few days…

Xxxx

Bridget watched his dark eyes look at something behind her. His gaze remained fixed there, but she didn't dare turn around. She focused on his figure, waiting for the moment he would revert back to her.

His face was completely covered by the mask, but his eyes were a dark brown color that appeared almost black. The skin around his eyes was a sallow, gray and it made him look all the more inhuman along with his massive height.

Suddenly, he nodded and he looked back at Bridget. His eyes locking on hers made her shiver. She waited for the blow once again, but it never came. He just stood there as if he didn't know what to do.

Instead of waiting for him to say or do anything, Bridget began to speak, her voice barely above a whisper, "I was simply looking for my sister…I didn't mean to…uh, trespass. I suppose I'll be leaving, then if you don't mind…" She had finally found herself moving from her spot when a rough hand grabbed her bicep and yanked her back to where she was standing. She let out a small whimper at the firm hold that would surely leave a purple and blue bruise by morning.

The large man began to drag her away from dead, naked body of the lady, heading into some direction opposite of the entrance where Kylie's car was parked. Bridget felt tears run down her face as she realized she was now being kidnapped by some guy who everyone liked to believe was Jason Voorhees. It couldn't be possible, though. The boy who drowned wasn't more than eleven years old and he was as good as dead. This man was just some psychotic murderer who enjoyed watching the life drain out of others' eyes.

But no matter how much she told herself that, Bridget didn't believe a word of it.

Where was he taking her? Why hadn't he killed her yet? Was he going to kill her? She couldn't recall anyone (witnesses or not) saying that the Camp Crystal Lake Killer took hostages. No, every one of them had said that he killed anyone who went into the camp without a second thought. Then again, the four sisters knew better than to listen to every word the townspeople say.

As Bridget was trying to keep up with the man who was moving through the trees with her arm in a death grip, he immediately stopped as if realizing something was wrong.

He turned to her, not letting go of her as he reached for his machete again under his coat. _Oh, so he just decided to get me into a secluded area to murder me…how endearing._

The man flipped the knife so that he was now holding the blade instead of the grip. Raising it, it came down onto Bridget's skull whose eyes were wide before they closed. She went limp and Jason had caught her before she landed on the dirty forest floor. He tucked his machete away and picked her up, carrying her into his mine shafts under the earth.

Xxxx

"So, I was thinking you and I could take a nice vacation," Franky began to Henry after they met up back at the park.

Henry chortled, "You're kidding."

"No!" he huffed. Then, he sighed knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment. Even though they both had checked on all four girls, there were still many things that could go wrong. And if they weren't there to fix them, not only would that get the girls into a hopeless predicament, but it would get him and his partner into a whole lot of trouble with the more than just angry angels and the Man Upstairs. "How is Kylie?"

"Traumatized. You won't believe where that household is keeping her," Henry frowned, "It is the most unsanitary thing I have ever seen. Not to mention there were rats, dead b—"

Franky interrupted, "I don't want to hear it, thanks."

"How'd it go with Bridget?"

Franky smirked, remembering how successful he had been, "Well, that magic really does come in handy in dire situations. I used a sort of hologram to project Jason's mother, telling him that Bridget wasn't a bad person like he believes everyone who walks into his camp is. It is very plain that he has an attachment to his mother. That can come in handy. I suppose he does have some feeling in him…quite shocking to me."

"I think all four of them have hearts, Franky," Henry retorted.

He shook his head, "Well, I'm not so sure about Charles Lee Ray…"

**A/N: Seriously, if anything is OOC, just let me know. Sorry this was quite a crappy chapter considering I had to re-write it...reviews are lovely and if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have bothered updating :) Thanks!**


	6. Jessica the Hostage

**A/N: More Jessica and Michael Myers. HAHA! Reviews are nice, you know :D I know the dates are screwed up, but that's because I want this to be more modern. I know the actual date Mikey was sent to the Sanitarium in Rob Zombie's version as well as the original, but I'm making my own date, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Myers, Charles Lee Ray (Chucky), Jason Voorhees, Thomas Hewitt, or any other character from _Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Halloween, Child's Play or A Nightmare on Elm Street_.**

**Jessica the Hostage**

She didn't know the man in the grey suit, but it was clear he knew his sister because he said her name, so he couldn't be lying, right? However, it all sounded too stupid. Walking into the woods where he was just running from as if he were about to die by the hands of the Grim Reaper was a very stupid. _Then again, if I didn't know Addi, I'd run if I saw her face, too_, Jessica chuckled to herself.

Jessica didn't see her sister anywhere in sight. She wasn't on the forest floor and she wasn't in any tree like that man had said.

_I'm such an idiot, _she scolded to herself as she turned around and headed out of the woods. But before she could, a figure stood in her path. It had finally grown dark outside and it was difficult to make out who was standing in front of her. The figure looked nearly twicwe as tall and twice as wide, which meant danger. Jessica felt her heart sink. She had stupidly listened to a stranger and fallen into this trap. Damn it all.

Backing up slowly, Jessica's heart beat faster. But before she got too far, the figure grabbed the stick in her hand, giving it a squeeze making it snap in two. She dropped the stick and squinted through her glasses as if that would help her see who the figure was, but no such luck. He took a step closer and wrapped one of large hands around her neck and slammed her against a tree. She let out a gasp, feeling the moon glow on her skin. The moonlight only gave off enough to let her see his stringy brown hair that created shadows to cover his face.

Taking a shot in the dark, Jessica decided to speak before her windpipe permantly closed, "M-Michael? My name is Jessica Jenson, I haven't done much in my twenty years of life other than graduate high school sooner than anyone else in the country, which is exactly why I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill me."

The figure tilted his head at his name. She felt stupid for trying to tell her life story, having read that giving out personal traits and events to someone who appears about to murder you might stop them from doing so. Thankfully, it worked. Or at least, she thought it was her summerized life story that helped him release his death grip on her neck.

Falling to his feet with her pen, waterbottle and notepad falling to the ground, she gave a cough and rubbed her throat where a bruise would soon form.

The figure picked up the notepad and flipped through it. _He must have very good eyesight to be reading in this darkness,_ she figured. He landed on a certain page, reading it thoroughly. Jessica slowly rose from the ground, hoping he wouldn't try anything rash if she did. She was barely tall enough to glance over the notepad to see what he was reading. Jessica had to stand on her tip-toes, even then, it wasn't enough to see.

He shoved the notepad to her in a questioning gesture. She hesitated, "You want me to read what it says?"

Giving a nod, he shoved her to a small opening in the woods where the moon glowed its brightest. Adjusting her glasses, she moved the notepad so that some of the moonlight glimmered on the notepad. Finally making out the words, she was very nervous. If the figure truly was the escaped patient of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, she was sure he would kill her for having information about him...some of it probably personal that brought up bad memories or rage that could get her killed in a matter of seconds.

The figure stood there menacingly, waiting.

"Well," she said, taking in a deep breath, "It reads:

_Micheal Myers; patient at Smith's Grove Sanitarium for fifteen years._

_Sent to the sanitarium at age ten on October 31st, 1995 for murdering his oldest sister, Judith Myers, along with her boyfriend, Steve Haley and his mother's boyfriend, Ronnie White. _

_H__is mother, Deborah Myers committed suicide on August 17th, 1996._

_Angel Myers is the youngest sister of Michael and was adopted by-" _she stopped speaking. What if he decided to go and kill his youngest sister? What if he didn't know who or where she was and if Jessica told him, she would be appointed an accessory in the girl's murder. There wasn't any way she could have "murderer" written on her permanent record; that would destory all she'd worked for in her life.

Thankfully, the figure didn't push her any further. Instead, he picked her up effortlessly, throwing Jessica over his broad shoulder.

"I hate being picked up! Put me down, right now," she growled, hitting him in the back, which probably hurt her more than it hurt him. He continued to walk without letting her down. After a few minutes of struggling in his strong grip, she gave him and just flipped through her notes.

_No signs of emotion...blank, empty eyes...hasn't spoken in fifteen years...no signs of thought...making and wearing masks..._

He wasn't wearing one now. Hopefully, she could find some light and see the eyes for herself. _I bet that Dr. Loomis wrote lies rather than the truth. There wasn't any way that one man could become the "Antichrist"-as Loomis wrote-and be so full of hate rage. After all, he didn't kill me mercilessly has he?_

They finally came to a street and he crossed it casually. She couldn't believe that no one was in the street or just happening to look out their window to see she was being kidnapped. No, she just had to have all the bad luck following her. Who knew what he as going to do to her when he finally got to wherever he was planning to go. For all she knew, he was still a killer with rage and wanting to use her as his little torture toy. Jessica shivered at the thought.

He walked into an old house, kicking the front door open. He flung her down on a dusty old couch. She recognized this place. When her and her sisters were merely sixteen years old, they had walked in here in their Halloween costumes and camped in that house, telling ghost stories. It was claimed the scariest house in Haddonfield...not that there were many. It was silly, though. The only reason it was claimed the most haunting was because a small, simple boy murdered his family here. There weren't any ghost or paranormal sightings...no, it was because of a murder that happened so long ago, but it was one of Haddonfield's biggest events in its history.

Considering the circumstances, with the large, looming figure tying her up on the couch, she wasn't nearly as scared as she probably should be. Maybe it was because she spent too much time watching horror movies with Adrianne and not enough time watching more educational videos like she should have been. Or maybe, it was because she was going into shock like some victims go into...no, that wasn't likely. She knew she wasn't in shock. She was merely sitting, waiting for his next move.

He took her notepad and ripped it up, tossing it aside.

"Hey! That wasn't yours to rip!" she said, furrowing her eyebrows in anger. She was about to say that it was for her job, but that made her think back to Dr. Loomis and how he published that book without permission. He had every right to rip it up. She wasn't about to do the same thing to him that he did. Then again, it was just an article of facts, not assumptions like the doctor had done.

He turned his ehad to her and she saw that there was only emptiness in his eyes. So the doctor was right. Shivering in his endless orbs, she turned to look away, feeling any hope of escape vanish.

She cursed to herself when she thought of that idiot who told her that her sister was in the woods. She cursed at herself for listening when she shouldn't have.

He began walking up the stairs, making it creak with every step he took. When he was finished and walking back downstairs, he came in the room with a large butcher knife and an eerie, dirty mask over his head. She felt her heart stop. Looking back on her life, she felt like she hadn't fullfilled her purpose. She felt there was something that should have been done; a task that should have been finished by her and only her, but it was never completed and now, her life had been a waste. He walked over to her, so he was standing directly in front of her, towering over her sitting figure. He wore a dirty mechanic's suit that looked like blood and dirt had been thrown at him just to make it as well as himself look even more scarey.

Deciding to be bold, she sat up straight and held her head up high, "Well, if you're going to kill me, make it fast. I am a very impatient person."

He tilted his head to the side. She felt herself laugh at the gesture. It just looked funny when he did that. She dared not look at his expression when she did laugh. Closing her eyes, she waited for a blow that never came. AFter a moment, she looked up and he was holding out a picture. She leaned over the edge of the couch to get a closer look. A boy of around nine or ten was holding a small baby with brownish-blond hair starting to bud from the top of her head. They were both smiling happily. Recognizing the boy from the cover of the book she had bought earlier that day, she knew that the boy in the picture was Michael Myers and the baby in his arms had to be Angel Myers, his younger sister. They looked so normal..._he _looked so normal.

"Do you want me to tell you who these people are?"

As if it was half and half, he didn't answer. He just shoved the picture closer to her face impatiently. She gave a huff, "Angel Myers and Michael Myers. I don't know where either of them are, so don't ask me." She turned her head away. She was never the best liar and could never look at anyone in the eye when she did so.

He grabbed her upper arm with a tight grip that made her gasp in pain. Yet another bruise would soon appear on her arm. She wasn't used to this abuse. It only made her pissed. He shoved her to the ground, but she got up ready to lash out. "Listen, asshole, I don't like being pushed around let alone tied up for no fucking reason. Tell you what, you untie me and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

He shook his head as if to say "I'd rather have you tied up and pissed off than calm and free to escape." Taking her by her tied hands, he dragged her roughly up the stairs. She wasn't able to walk up on her own because of her tied ankles. He tossed her on an old child's bed. She gave a grunt and quickly sat up, before he could lay on top of her, not that he would have done that anyway, but she thought he would. What he did do, however, was tie yet another rope around her ankles and tied the other end on the bed post. She tried tugging at the rope when he was finished, but there wasn't any way that the rope was going to give in. It looked so simple and easy in the movies, but clearly this guy had gone to knot school or something.

She looked up at him, finally giving in and giving him the saddest eyes she had ever given him, hoping to get some sort of reaction. He tilted his head again down at her, a glint of something shining in his eyes. And just as quickly as that spark had appeared.

"The boy in the picture is you." It wasn't a question, but it was a statement. She was smart enough to figure it out and she knew that he was coming back for his sister...surely to kill her.

He gave nod. He wanted to know more, but she decided not to speak.

After a few moments she dared to look at him, "Are you going to kill her?"

He didn't answer. Gripping the knife in his dark, calloused hands, he walked out of the room, leaving her with just a lit candle on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. There wasn't a way she was going anywhere, so she took off her glasses and took out her ponytale. She gave a yawn and placed the objects on the nightstand next to the candle. After blowing it out, she laid down on the made bed. She closed her eyes and slept without bothering to put the blankets over her, hoping her sisters were alright.

* * *

**A/N: I watched the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre and I couldn't help but find myself begging Leatherface to kill the blonde girl. I mean, she would not SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW COULD ANYONE STAND TO LISTEN TO THIS GIRL SCREAMING FOR FORTY MINUTES OF THE MOVIE? Sorry to those who loved the original. To say the least, the guy in the wheel chair was funny xD**

**Please review telling me if you care or not about what order the characters' chapters are in. I wrote this like a month ago and kept it because I figured I would follow a pattern, but considering I am too busy reading my AP Lang books that are supposed to be done in less than a week, I have no time to write, so I'm giving this to you early. Forigve me if it's short. I really should have read those damned books a while ago xD**

**Until next chapter!**


	7. PLEASE READ THIS 'TIS IMPORTANT

**A/N: I am re-writing this because it's a piece of crap. Not just that, but I've finally seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre again and Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, all of the Friday the 13th movies that have ever been made and all the Nightmare on Elm Street, so I have more background on the killers. My brain hurts from all the remembering and crap, but that's okay.**

**That just means the next time around is going to be better than the first AND WILL BE A LOT MORE DETAILED WITH CHARACTERS FROM EACH OF THE MOVIES SO IT WOULDN'T HURT TO READ THE NEW STUFF. However, the prologue is probably going to be exactly the same. If all goes well, I should be caught up with the rewriting-the 5 or 6 chapters I've written so far will be reposted-by Tuesday. At the absolute latest, next sunday (Sept. 9th). **

**DON'T GIVE UP, I'M WORKING MY BUT OFF NOW! :)**


End file.
